


Tulips

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Dedue grows some seeds for Ashe. Said seeds are a little strange.





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 27: Sex Pollen)
> 
> im tired!
> 
> song: Hands On by Ye

It had finally bloomed. With Ashe's seeds and Dedue's tender loving care, a flower had bloomed.

It had taken a while, mostly because Dedue had made the effort, at Ashe's request, to grow the plant without any magic use or embellishments at all. "It's a mystery seed," Ashe explained. "I won it at a contest, and they don't tell you what plant it grows. So don't do anything special to it! I wanna see what it _ really _ is."

Dedue couldn't resist a plea like that. Besides, he was curious too. His love of gardening had never been so exciting and mysterious before. So, he watched the plant every day, using the plainest soil and water he could find. When it finally sprouted, growing taller and taller each week, Dedue was excited. He told Ashe not to come by the garden until it was done, not wanting him to see the flower until it was finished. When it finally was in full bloom, Dedue took the flower pot from the garden, carrying it with gentle hands to Ashe's room. Dedue and Ashe were equally versed in the way of the plant, but Dedue still felt the need to prove something. Dedue wanted Ashe to glow, to smile happily at something.

Hopefully, the plant would do it. It was a single deep red flower, with a rather heavy-looking bulb, but it still stood proudly in its pot. Dedue used his thumb to push it up every now and again, making sure it didn’t droop. He wanted the presentation to be acceptable for when Ashe saw it. When Dedue got to Ashe’s door, the plant was still standing erect. _ Excellent, _ Dedue thought. He gave it one last gentle touch-up before knocking on Ashe’s door.

Ashe answered almost immediately. As expected, his face lit up when he saw the plant in Dedue’s hands. “Is this...is this the mystery seed?”

“It is,” Dedue said. He couldn’t help the slight upturn in the corners of his mouth. “Are you pleased with how it turned out?”

“More than pleased! She’s gorgeous,” Ashe gushed. He finally looked up at Dedue, a blush forming under his freckles. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to be rude. Do you wanna come in? I don’t have tea or anything...”

“That is fine.” Dedue carried the plant past Ashe carefully, then sat it down on his window sill. Ashe opened the curtains, letting sunlight filter in. The plant looked even prettier in the sunlight. “I raised it exactly as you wished. No additives, no magic. Just water, soil, and sun.”

“And it looks beautiful,” Ashe said. “Great job, Dedue! Man, I feel so proud. Like we’re parents, or something.” Dedue merely exhaled through his nostrils, causing Ashe to glance at him sideways. “Ha, sorry, that was weird...”

“Do not apologize. It was merely—”

“So,” Ashe interrupted, “do you know what it is? I know less about flowers and more about herbs, so I have no idea.”

Dedue hadn’t given it any thought, before then. He had been too focused on making the flower itself to worry about what it was. He examined it, but not for too long. “It seems to me like it’s merely a tulip.”

“What? That’s...kinda disappointing,” Ashe said. His face fell a little bit. “When I won these, they made the whole ‘mystery seed’ thing seem so cool! I guess I got the short end of the straw. But I don’t wanna be ungrateful! It’s still a beautiful flower, no matter how common! Thanks for putting so much work into growing it, Dedue.”

“No need to thank me. I rather enjoyed myself. In Duscur, we pride ourselves on not being lazy. I’m glad I got to grow a plant the old-fashioned way, rather than just having it bloom in a week,” Dedue said. 

“Hey, how about this: you can keep this one, and then show me how to tend to flowers without using magic,” Ashe said. He took the plant off of his window sill, handing it off to Dedue. “I don’t wanna be lazy, either! I’ll get some seeds, and we can start tomorrow.”

There wasn’t much question in Ashe’s voice, so Dedue took the plant.

* * *

Ashe was a very bright part of Dedue’s day, but he was merely a part. Dedue had to check on Dimitri, attend seminars, train. He had almost forgotten about the flower, but when he was walking back to his room, he remembered it fondly. He had set it on his own sill, and he wondered if the flower was still thriving. It was unlikely it’d die so quickly, but he was used to enhancing his plants with magic.

When he returned to his room, he saw that the plant was fine. More than fine. In fact, it was thriving so much that it had changed colors.

Tulips weren’t known to do that, Dedue was sure. He regarded the flower suspiciously. It was now blue, an abnormal color for tulips, and it was hanging over. Dedue tried to push it back up like he'd done earlier, but it continued to sag. Dedue frowned deeply. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint or upset Ashe. Ashe had gifted him the plant, but he still felt like it was his responsibility to take care of it, and he had failed.

The flower sagged a bit more, and Dedue watched as it blew out a cloudy dust into its soil and the air surrounding it. Dedue stepped back, his fists clenched and ready for battle. Were they spores of some sort? That was definitely not a tulip. Either way, he was concerned about the plant, and wasn’t sure what to do with it. It was starting to give off a scent, too—sweet, like the perfume Mercedes always wore. It made Dedue feel dizzy when he inhaled it, and he wanted to throw it away.

To make things worse, a knock sounded on his door. It could only be Dimitri or Ashe...and to Dedue's luck, when he opened the door, it was the latter.

"Ashe," Dedue said.

"Hey, Dedue! Uh...well, I couldn't help myself," Ashe said. He held up a little baggy. "I already bought some seeds. But, here's the catch: I asked the man at the marketplace to give me a mystery mix! It's not as mysterious as the other one, since I know what seeds they sell here, but it'll still be fun, I think."

Dedue sighed. "I have some...good news, I think. That mystery seed may have been more mysterious than we originally thought. But—"

Ashe wasn’t interested in what else Dedue had to say, rushing in to look at the flower. He picked the pot up, gasping when he saw the color change. “Amazing! Do you have any idea what it is? Or is it still a tulip?”

“I don’t think tulips change colors, Ashe,” Dedue said.

“Ah...well, good. Now it’s something special,” Ashe said, smiling. Oh, that smile. What Dedue was looking for in the first place, that beautiful smile. Dedue smiled back, and Ashe took notice. “Gee, Dedue. It’s great to see you smiling.”

“I can’t help it, when I’m with...” Dedue paused. What was he saying? Ashe was looking at him curiously, waiting for him to finish. “I like spending time with you, Ashe.”

Ashe shrugged a bit, grinning. “Thanks! I’m nothing special, but...I try to be a good friend.”

“Thank you,” Dedue said. The spores, he remembered, he had to mention those. “But, Ashe, about the flower. I think it’s—”

“You’re a good friend, too, Dedue. You’re always so nice to me...I wish people were nicer to you, too,” Ashe started. Dedue could feel a long rant coming on, and although he definitely wanted to hear it, he had to tell Ashe about the plant...but he couldn’t interrupt Ashe, either. “I mean, I’m kind of glad I have you all to myself a lot of the time! But that’s not nice. I want you to have a lot of other people to be friends with, too! But I’m happy we can garden together, and raise plants and stuff. So thanks!”

Dedue looked down at the plant. It shot out more spores, but Ashe didn’t notice, because Ashe was looking at Dedue. “You’re welcome,” Dedue said. “Ashe...are you feeling strange in any way?”

“I feel really happy, but I guess that’s just ‘cause I said all that mushy stuff,” Ashe responded. “I guess I feel a little warm? I’m not in your room often, so it might just always be like this.”

Dedue was unsure of what to do. He had a feeling that he knew what the flower was doing to his room, to him, to Ashe, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. He had to ask Ashe to leave, that was what he had to do. Then he could forget it ever happened, and tell Ashe that...the plant fell over. Yes, the soil spilled everywhere, and it was beyond saving. He’d do that. But first, Ashe had to leave. “Thank you for your kind words. I’ll plant the new seeds tomorrow. But, for now, I think you should go.”

Ashe raised his eyebrows. “R-right now? Why?”

“I just think you should.”

“Dedue,” Ashe said. He swallowed, Dedue watched his Adam’s apple bob along the column of his throat. “I wanna stay with you.”

Dedue couldn’t help it, then. Ashe had to have felt it, too, otherwise he wouldn’t have been saying such things, right? Dedue leaned down, embraced the smaller boy with love, and kissed him hard. Ashe responded instantly, as if he’d expected it long before Dedue did it. Ashe held Dedue’s shoulder for a bearing, but only briefly; afterwards, his hand went down to the growing bulge in Dedue’s pants. Dedue merely growled, unable to voice the feeling Ashe gave him. He felt light-headed, his body felt heavy.

It couldn’t have been right. Dedue pulled away, his hand wrapping around Ashe’s lithe wrist. “Ashe, the plant,” Dedue gasped. “The plant, I think it’s making—”

“We can talk about it later. This can’t be comfortable, right?” Ashe pulled Dedue’s trousers and underwear down with both hands, dropping to his knees as Dedue’s pants dropped to his ankles. “I’ll help you out. Don’t worry.”

Ashe’s mouth was as soft and small as Dedue thought it was, but Ashe tried his hardest to fit Dedue’s girthy cock into his mouth. It was more thick than it was long, so Ashe had to open wide to take it all in. Dedue looked down, watching the silvery tufts of hair on Ashe’s head move up and down as he sucked Dedue off.

Dedue couldn’t stand the sight after a few moments. That sound, that filthy suckling sound, combined with the sight of Ashe’s pretty face made Dedue feel guilty for letting it happen. He and Ashe were both inhaling those spores, powerless to whatever that flower was shooting out at them. Ashe was on his knees because of it, saliva dripping down his chin because of it. Dedue had no right to love it, but Ashe felt so good, forcing every inch of Dedue into his mouth.

When Ashe gagged, the pollen surely making him overeager, he didn’t even pause. In fact, he doubled his efforts, using one hand to hold Dedue’s thigh and the other to hold his balls. “Ashe,” Dedue groaned, his hand on Ashe’s head. Ashe squeezed tighter when Dedue’s nails just barely brushed against his scalp. He wanted it rough.

Well, Dedue didn’t mind delivering. His thoughts were getting more primitive, more out-of-character, more inconsiderate. Whatever Ashe felt, it didn’t matter; Dedue _ needed _ that feeling, needed _ Ashe. _ He laid his other hand on Ashe, gentle at first, before it turned into a powerful grip. _ Yes, _ he thought, as he began to move his hips. _ Yes, he’s mine... _

Ashe willingly gave himself over, not even bothering to move his neck anymore. Dedue had it all taken care of, his hips moving towards Ashe’s pink face with nearly brutal thrusts. Dedue had admittedly imagined himself with Ashe before, and those fantasies had never begun so violently, so animalistic, but Dedue was at a loss. The flower was certainly enjoying the show, too; Dedue could see more spores flowing over the rim of the pot, in perfect position for Dedue and Ashe to take in. By then, Dedue wasn’t afraid to admit it; he was glad that the plant had grown that way. Without it, would he have ever gotten to experience that feeling?

Oh, that feeling; Ashe’s mouth, tightening and loosening as he tried to accommodate Dedue’s dick in his mouth. Before then, Dedue could only _ imagine _ Ashe being so filthy, but Ashe was right there, on his knees, and Dedue was feeling his pretty little tongue pressing up against the vein of his cock. Hell, that was _ beyond _ Dedue’s imagination. Even his fantasies couldn’t recreate Ashe’s hot mouth, the feeling of his pathetic whimpers on Dedue’s skin.

Ashe was an angel, and he was on his knees for Dedue.

The fog of the pollen was getting thicker, almost visible in the room. With every breath, there was more of it in Dedue’s lungs, more of it in Ashe’s. They got wilder. Ashe started to really drool, his mouth wide-open for Dedue’s member. Dedue gladly accepted his invitation, fucking Ashe’s face without remorse then.

“Ashe,” Dedue whispered. He tasted the pollen on its tongue. It stung him, prodded him to want more. “Ashe!”

Of course, Ashe couldn’t respond; his mouth was quite busy. But the little moan that rang out of him let Dedue know that he was ready. He pulled his mouth back to Dedue’s tip, sucking hard on it as his hand stroked the rest. Dedue gripped the window sill, nudging the plant over a bit, but he still felt its effects in full force. Ashe almost pulled off completely when Dedue’s cock began to twitch, laying the head of it against his tongue and stroking it fast. 

His pupils were wide, foggy, wet. It had to have been the pollen. No way he could have been looking that horny on his own, Dedue thought. Not someone like Ashe. No matter the reason, it was a sight to see, and Dedue’s shaft twitched again. _ Cum on me, _ those eyes said, _ cum for me. _

Dedue spilled right onto Ashe’s tongue, and Ashe hardly flinched, trying to swallow it in gulps when it got to be too much for his kitten-like mouth to handle. Spurt, spurt, swallow, until Dedue was emptied out and his grip on the sill made a crack in the wall. Ashe was far too talented at it, it made Dedue jealous. Had he had lovers before, or did the pollen make him experienced, too?

Either way, Ashe caught every drop of Dedue’s seed, swallowing it like it was his dinner. If Dedue heard right, he even hiccupped. When it was all gone, gulped down, Ashe wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking up at Dedue desperately. By then, his hand was already on the tent on his own pants. Of course, the pollen made him that way, too. How could Dedue ignore him?

“Please,” Ashe said, grabbing himself with reluctant need. “Hah...help me, please...”

Dedue looked at the plant. With what looked like a wheeze, even more dust got shot into the air of the room, and Ashe’s face got more desperate.

_ I’m glad I didn’t leave this in the garden... _


End file.
